


If I should be short on words

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel





	If I should be short on words

The mountainside is a steep slide of graying brown smudged with blood amongst rust, flares of yellow. Days like this, overcast and dreary so that you feel you’re sleepwalking, the colors stand out sharper, punch through like bursts of vivid dream.

It’s hard to imagine this world being anything but an ending world. Dying light, dying again. It happens every year; doesn’t feel any different this time.

Gusts blast bright leaves against the windshield — a rain of fire that burns clean and cold and quiet.

Sam wraps his coat tighter with white knuckles, watching the dry air chap Dean’s fingers red, driving against the fall.


End file.
